Beni Gabor (UXPKH)
Beni Gabor Is an Anti-Hero and a Villain, He Was Scary one. He Appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal and The Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Series. He Is Afraid of Mon*Stars on Moron Mountain. Story Role Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Beni is first met when he is with the Americans discussing how many days it will take to get to Hamunaptra. They did not know that Beni was planning to take the money the American give him and leave them to die. At night on the riverboat Sudan, the Hungarian is met by Krystal and an angry Rick O'Connell. Beni tells the duo of his actual plan in Hamunaptra and is dumped from the boat. After the boat attack, Beni is told that though he has the horses, he is on the wrong riverside. 2 days later, the Americans party and Krystal's party meet again. Daniels promises Beni that if he and his party get into the Hamunaptra ruins, Beni will be paid 100 bucks. During the race, Beni is kicked from his mount by Rick. The party of Evy and Krystal's had won 500 dollars. Both partys began to dig for treasure. While as guide, Beni and his group ran into Krystal's at the base of Anubis's statue. Krystal is taunted by her rival that there is only 8 in her party and 15 in his. Before the groups go for different digsites, Krystal hisses and says in Hungarian to Beni "Just pray you don't dig your grave early!" Just then, 3 diggers are killed by salt acid as Beni watches. The Medjai attack a second time while Beni runs for cover. After the Medjai encounter, Krystal further distrusts Beni for his desertion. The Americans discover the Book of the Dead and sacred Canopic jars much to Beni's horror. Eventually, Imhotep is resurrected and his curse begins. Beni gets lost trying to find a way out and swears loyalty to Imhotep thanks to the Star of David. With this, he searches Cairo for the Book of the Dead in exchange for rewards in gold. Although he is caught and interrogated by Krystal, Rick and Jonathan, he escapes when Dr. Allen Chamberlain is killed. With Imhotep's regeneration nearly complete, Beni attempts to grab Evy at the museum but is fllung off by Krystal. It was too late for Daniels, and he is killed, thus completing Imhotep's whole being. Krystal watches in horror as Evy and the key are taken. Even though they arrive in Hamunaptra again, Beni plans to betray his master and take Hamunaptra's treasure. In the process of doing so however, he causes a wrath of the gods that causes Hamunaptra to sink into the Earth. Even though he tries to speed up without much treasure, Beni fails to get to O'Connell in time who says "Goodbye Beni." Trapped, Beni looks around and tries to scare off a scared with his torch. Suddenly more angry scarabs appear and the Hungarian tries to stave them off. With no way out, Beni whimpers in terror as his torch goes, then he is eaten alive by the scarabs. Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Anime Beni Gabor Returns in the Anime, During the Chaos, Beni We're Meeting the Mon*Stars to Destroy Looney Tune Warriors And Troopers. it Will Come to Fight onto the Epic Battle. Although, Beni Helped the Enemies to The Deadly Hands. Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Universe XP Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Villains